


Drunken Plans

by MalcolmReynolds



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drinking, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Lukanette, Sex, Smut, celebration, drunk consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds
Summary: Luka never drinks when Marinette is drinking, it's just not a good idea, but when she shows up and he's already several drinks in... Luka starts to wonder why he ever thought it was a bad idea.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140
Collections: Crikey!  A Wild Dingo has Appeared!





	Drunken Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the wonderful Verfound. I'm so glad I've got to know you and plot countless murders with you. You're the best!

Luka Couffaine was very nearly drunk. It wasn’t a state he let himself get into all that often, but he’d just recorded his first album, and it had hit the charts today. _Debuting at #28. That’s not bad at all._ Jagged had told him the previous day. _My first album barely made it to #28._ His friends had spent the past hour plying him with drinks to celebrate, and he couldn’t turn them down. Three shots and two beers in an hour on an empty stomach were enough to test even a Couffaine’s endurance, though, and Luka was feeling no pain. Well, just a little pain. Marinette hadn’t arrived yet, and he really wanted her here to celebrate with him. 

As if his thoughts had summoned her, the doors opened and Marinette rushed in, glancing around wildly, her face lighting up when she saw him. Rushing over, she threw her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m so happy for you, Luka! I’m sorry I’m late, we got caught up in some last-minute alterations, and I couldn’t leave until they were done. Congratulations!”

She slid into the seat that had suddenly opened up next to Luka, and someone, probably Dingo, whose seat she’d just taken, slid her a shot glass full of a blue liquid. One appeared in Luka’s hand and they clinked glasses before tossing them back. It tasted of pineapple and rum, and the way Marinette’s face scrunched up at the burn was adorable. 

Another shot was passed to them, and while Luka declined in favor of getting actual food in his stomach, Marinette accepted, tossing it back with alacrity. It wasn’t until Marinette leaned in, snatching a piece of food off his plate when she thought he wasn’t looking that he remembered why getting drunk with Marinette was a bad idea. Marinette was a very affectionate drunk. When Luka was sober, he could remind himself that she didn’t mean anything by it, but this many drinks in, he knew he was in trouble. He looked around for help from his best friend, but Dingo just looked at him over his shades and winked at him, a smirk playing about his lips, and Luka knew he was screwed. 

Marinette’s hand rested on his thigh as she leaned over him to talk to Juleka, and the warmth from her fingers was all Luka could think about. The next time he was passed a shot, he took it without thinking, cursing himself when the burn sobered him up enough to have regrets. Marinette took one, too, which made three if he was keeping track and… _five?_ for himself. 

Her conversation with Juleka over, Marinette leaned into Luka, her mouth close enough to his ear that her lips brushed it, and he shuddered as her breath tickled him. She laughed at his reaction, leaning back in to do it again. Luka turned his head to face her, forgetting just how close she was, their noses inches apart. Smiling up at him with her sapphire orbs, _God, he really was drunk if he was calling them_ sapphire orbs _in his own head_ , Marinette leaned towards him again, aiming not for his mouth, but the side of his head. He jerked back, afraid that she wanted to continue the tickling, but she grabbed his hair, holding his head in place, and Luka had to bite back a moan. 

“I wanted to tell you something. I need you to do me a favour.” Marinette’s smile lit up, and Luka knew he was going to agree to it, no matter what she asked. “I need you to cut me off. Don’t let me drink anything else. Two is my limit. If I drink any more I won’t be able to go home by myself.” He didn’t think her smile could get any brighter, but somehow she managed it. “I’ll have to go home with you!” 

Luka shook his head. “But you’ve already had three.”

“Guess you’re stuck with me then!” She scooted her chair closer to his, and rested her head on his shoulder, and kept it there. 

The conversation flowed around them, friends coming over to congratulate Luka as they wandered over to other parts of the bar. At least one more cocktail was handed to him, and he savored it, sipping slowly. He would have thought Marinette had fallen asleep, except for the lazy patterns her fingers were drawing across his abdomen. 

Someone must have requested his first real hit because it came over the speakers and everyone cheered. Marinette sat up and clapped along with everyone else, putting two fingers in her mouth and letting out a whistle so loud it set his ears to ringing. She grabbed one of the full shot glasses on the table before them, and before he could protest, threw it back, and put the glass down with the overly precise movements of someone who was very drunk, and proceeded to kiss him, very thoroughly. 

He wasn’t sure when Marinette ended up in his lap, but he didn’t object in the slightest, at least not until Juleka walked over and smacked him in the back of the head. “Your ride is here, Dumbass. Go home.” With one hand, she peeled a protesting Marinette off of him, but shoved them both towards the door. “Go home. Nobody wants to watch your horny drunk asses anymore.” With that, the door to the bar closed behind them, and Marinette was already tugging Luka towards the car.

~~~

 _Warmth._ That was the first thing that Marinette registered as she woke up. Her bed was so warm, and her weighted blanket felt heavier and more comforting than usual. She had a mild headache and she felt pleasantly sore, not at all like she normally did when she was hungover. As she came further awake, Marinette became aware of other things, like the hand that was cupping her breast, and the light snoring coming from over her shoulder. An attempt to turn her head dislodged a lock of blue-tipped hair from the person behind her, but the scent of him on the sheets and all around them was unmistakable. _Luka_. She opened her eyes, taking in his bedroom, and tried to stretch, but he just mumbled and pulled her tighter, the calluses on his fingers brushing her nipple as he moved, and Marinette was fully awake with a realization of exactly which muscles were pleasantly sore. 

A quick glance around showed both of their clothes were on the floor, and a quick peek under the sheet confirmed that she was completely naked. Luka sighed, relaxing again, and the hard length nestled between her butt cheeks confirmed that Luka was naked as well. 

She closed her eyes and memories of the night before came back to her. Telling Luka that she’d have to go home with him, and then practically fastening her mouth to his. The way he’d cradled her gently, even as his tongue was tangling with hers, as if she was something precious he was afraid of breaking. The way he kept asking if she was sure, even as she was littering little red bite marks across his chest while trying to get his pants off. She remembered being kind of proud of that last one. _Who says drunk people can’t multitask?_

 _Luka_. She’d been in love with him forever, and this was how she’d chosen to tell him. He’d drunk way more than she had last night. Would he even remember? Did she want him to? Maybe she should just leave now, and if he remembered he’d think it was a dream.

She was just shifting away when she felt Luka’s lips on her shoulder. “You got all tense on me. Quit thinking.” His voice was thick and sleepy, and he tugged her back against him, a small moan escaping as his cock settled back, pillowed by her butt cheeks. Rocking against her, he made a pleased hum, and his fingers tightened against her breast. Marinette gasped, and the sound must have pulled Luka from his half-awake state to fully awake because he froze and stiffened.

“Marinette?” His voice sounded small when he said her name, and this time when she shifted, he immediately withdrew his hand, flopping over to lay on his back. 

Rolling to face him for the first time since awakening in his bed, Marinette smiled softly. “Good morning, Luka.” 

At her soft greeting, he visibly relaxed, but the tension in his body was still evident as he ran a hand through his hair. His eyes widened as he looked at her. She hadn’t bothered to pull the sheet up when she’d turned over, and she lay before him, bare to the waist. 

“How are you feeling this morning?”

She grinned at him, stretching, and watched his Adam's apple bob. “Really good, considering how much I drank. How about you?”

His eyes snapped from her breasts to her face but didn’t quite make it to her eyes, as they snagged on the way she was chewing her lower lip. “Hard,” he groaned. “Really fucking hard right now.” 

A blush rose on his cheeks at the confession, but when Marinette’s hand settled on his chest and started tracing its way lower he just moaned. She leaned down to kiss him, and he kissed her back like a starving man. Eventually, she pulled away, running her tongue over his lower lip as she moved back, grinning at how his cock bobbed, comically tenting the sheet covering it. Her hand slid the last few inches under the sheet, and he groaned again as her hand closed around him. Looking him over; eyes closed, head thrown back, his hands gripping the sheets, just from touching him, Marinette grinned. “So, just how hungover are you?”

“Not enough to stop me,” he panted, one hand releasing the sheet to cup the back of her head, pulling her down for a kiss. “But we should talk…” He trailed off as Marinette pumped him, her thumb swirling over his tip, spreading the fluid that was already gathering there. 

“Later,” she promised, leaning back down to kiss him.

“Later,” he agreed, losing himself in the sensation of Marinette touching him and trying not to lose control like he was seventeen and experiencing someone else’s hand on his cock for the first time. 

“You’re right,” she cooed at him, the motion of her hand against him intoxicating. “You are very hard.” 

Luka moaned and twitched in response, as Marinette continued pumping him with agonizing slowness, occasionally sweeping a finger across the tip to gather the precum that seeped out. As delicious as the feeling was, Luka needed more. Dislodging Marinette’s hand, he rolled up onto his side, kissing her hard, before tracing his lips down the column of her throat to her shoulder. From there, he dropped kisses across her collarbone until he could take her nipple in his mouth. His fingers danced their way from her hip to where her legs met, and at his touch, she opened to him with a gasp. He stroked through her damp curls to find her slit, a finger stroking the bundle of nerves that stood sentinel over the opening. He was surprised at just how wet she already was, and he slowly sank a finger inside her, his thumb brushing her clit. 

As Marinette gasped, Luka took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth, setting a rhythm that matched that of his fingers. A few minutes later, Marinette was writhing under his hand, but she seemed distracted, reaching for something on the nightstand. She made a small noise of triumph, and then was pushing at his shoulders, something cold and scratchy in her hand. When he backed up enough to see she held a condom packet in her hand he sighed with relief. “Are you sure?”

Marinette shot him a look of utter disbelief and kept her eyes on him as she tore open the condom and reached between them to roll it on. Luka moaned when she touched him, and Marinette smirked at him. When he went to roll on top of her, though, she pouted. “Marinette, if you ride me like you did last night, this is going to be over before it’s started.”

Her smirk reappeared, and she pulled him in for a kiss, before rolling onto her stomach, and raising her ass to him. Luka swallowed hard, and Marinette laughed. He shuffled around to kneel behind her, lining himself up with her entrance, and pushing in, agonizingly slowly. Marinette moaned, and Luka was panting by the time his hips pressed against her ass. He withdrew equally slowly and was gripping her hips like they were a lifeline by the time he was back inside her. When he slid out, he pulled all the way out, and Marinette whimpered. 

“Scoot forward, and hold on to the headboard.”

She followed his instructions, kneeling with her body upright, and Luka moved behind her once again, entering her slowly, thrusting upwards instead of forwards, and Marinette moaned, her head dropping back against Luka’s shoulder. “Oh. Oh. OH. Luka!” She whined his name as he started stroking into her, one hand against her hip to steady her, the other snaking around to rub her clit. Marinette was mewling, hands cupping her breasts as she rocked with him, as his pace became more urgent. Mouthing at her neck, Luka did everything he could to fight the tingling at the base of his spine, trying to push Marinette over the edge before he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Marinette was lost in a world of sensations, aware of every place that Luka’s body touched hers. Last night they had been drunk and desperate for each other, but this morning felt like he was worshipping her. She was balanced on the edge of pleasure; turning her face towards Luka’s she whispered “Come for me, Luka,” and he was there, curling protectively around her, his teeth scraping against her shoulder as he moaned and shuddered. In the space of two heartbeats, she followed, calling his name as she spasmed around him. 

Spent, they collapsed together on the bed. Once she’d caught her breath, Marinette pushed herself up, so she could look down at Luka’s face. “So, about that talk…”

“I’m yours to wreck until you don’t want me anymore.” Luka cracked an eye open to look up at her.

Shrugging one shoulder, _the one that he’d left teeth marks on_ he noted idly, Marinette smiled. “I was going to say ‘get married, don’t tell anyone’, but your way works too.”

Luka opened both eyes. “You serious?” When she nodded, he grinned. “Let’s do that. I need pants.”

Marinette laughed and tugged Luka back to her. “It’s Saturday. They’re not open for licensing today. We can go Monday if you’re so eager.”

“It’s a date. Shit. I should probably take you on one of those before we get married.”

Marinette was still laughing when he rolled out of bed a minute later to go clean up.


End file.
